


Cat and Mouse

by DeerEggs



Series: A Game of Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasms, I tried lmao, Toys, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, brief mention of pee, dubcon, probably out of character, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEggs/pseuds/DeerEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wants in on the crime lord business and tries something unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suddenlydeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlydeer/gifts).



> i skipped school to write this and im actually very proud of this!! im most likely going to continue this out of order, going through Aker and Ed's budding relationship  
> also yes, im aware this is really problematic, sorry lmao.

Aker was a very practical woman. A very practical crime lord, who took few things as a personal attack. She thought outside the box without letting her emotions overcome her. It was why she was such a prosperous crime lord. It was her intelligence and her thoroughness, her impeccable taste and her meticulous attempts to keep herself looking young and beautiful, despite being well into her forties, that brought Ed’s attentions to her.  
He wanted in. Inside her, inside her inner circle. He was dreadfully jealous of her and all of her success. Success that _he_ deserved and had strived for his entire life.  
One way was to kidnap her. He had heard of it working before. He had studied her thoroughly, he knew how she thought. Maybe, _maybe_ , she’d be so impressed she’d let him in. He was impressive. His intellect, his charming looks and wily ways would be sure to win her over.

“And so the cat has caught the mouse.” He crooned, full of confidence and psuedo-authority. Even with her tied down, laid on the floor and vulnerable, she still exuded authority. It intimidated him, which in turn infuriated him. He was in control here, and still she managed to distract and frighten him.  
It was her eyes. They were staring at him coldly, no amount of fear despite the fact she was tied up and laying on a damp, dirty floor, of the basement of some house she’d never seen before, and kidnapped by a man she’d only heard of before on the news. Her brows were furrowed, but not in concern. In frustration.  
“I outsmarted you,” he breathed aloud, dropping down to one knee beside her head and grabbing her chin roughly. Her skin was both smooth and rough; rough from scars, smooth from sweet-scented lotions and careful tending to keep up appearances. “The mightiest crime lord in Gotham, quivering at my feet,” he could imagine, at the very least, “at my full control.”  
“What do you want?” She rumbled out. It was sure a rumble, deep and full and coming straight from her chest, through a throat full of damaged vocal cords and lips covered in scars.  
“You’ll find out.” He cooed at her, smug and cocksure. From his suit pocket he procured a knife, a beautiful switchblade, virid and decorated with elegant golden swirls and a large question mark. He held it under her chin, watching as for just a moment, her own confidence wavered. “I won’t kill you.” He assured her. “I want in.” He blurted, unable to curb his excitement and made the tension grow. She quirked a well kept brow.  
“In? On my business?” She grinned and then burst into raucous laughter. “You think kidnapping me is going to scare me into letting you into my work? The people I work with have fought for years to work alongside me.”  
“So have I!” Edward snapped, grip tightening on the ornate knife, “Surely, you’ve seen me on the news?”  
“I have.” She appraised him then with a look of utmost scrutiny. “I’m not impressed. You’re too brash. Impulsive, childish. The people in my line of work are much more subtle and efficient. You’ve never pulled off a successful heist. Your obsessions get in the way.”  
Only _she_ could scrutinize and criticize him like this, tied up and laying on the floor with no to little care for her own safety.  
“I’m not scared of what you’ll do to me. I know you won’t do anything.” As she spoke, Edward’s face began to turn a furious crimson, “You rely on your traps. You hide behind monitors. Like a coward.”  
At that, he finally stood and let out a wordless shout of rage. He kicked her brutally in the side, but he suspected he hurt his own foot more than her ribs. She was a solid woman.  
“ _I_ am in control here!” He shouted, voice higher pitched and shaky in his anger, “How dare you speak to the smartest man in Gotham like that!”  
With barely repressed shivers, he knelt down again. He sliced through her outer jacket and tossed it aside, then cut down through the top of her skirt so he could rip it open with her hands and toss it beside the jacket, leaving her in just her panties and a white button-up.  
“Whatever you’re going to do,” her voice carried an edge to it and he met her eyes, “Make sure you don’t regret it.”  
Edward flushed red again, but this time, imagining what was to come.  
“Oh, I promise I won’t.”  
Using the knife, he cut a strip from her skirt and tied it around her face, covering those hard, judgemental eyes. He couldn’t do what he was about to with her staring at him like that. And he didn’t want to wuss out of this.  
With trembling, ivory-gloved fingers, he unbuttoned her shirt slowly. With each button, more and more of her bronze skin was revealed, and his breath hitched at the sight. His breathing damn near stopped when her shirt was completely undone, and he saw that the clasp to her red bra was at the front instead of the back. It was almost like she was asking for him to do this.  
He tore open the clasp, ripped a strap and then tossed it aside completely. She could get another once he was done with her.  
Through all of it, she remained stoic. Arms still behind her back, no amount of squirming to undermine his attempts to strip her.  
Soon she was only in her panties. Breathing hard now, Edward placed a clothed palm over the bulge at her crotch. Even flaccid, it felt large.  
Remembering what he had come here to do, he removed a few small bullet vibrators and tape from his pockets. He pushed her panties down under her hefty cock and over her balls. Even down here she was impeccably groomed. He took the time to run his hands down her thighs, thick and muscular. It felt like solid rock underneath his palms.  
Removing his gloves, he took her member in his hands. Her breath hitched as he slowly squeezed, caressing the hot organ. He could barely get his fingers all the way around it.  
Holy shit. He nearly said it out loud. He was suddenly glad for her blindfold--he didn’t want her to see him like this, nearly salivating at the sight of her sex, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.  
Right under the flared head of her penis, he taped a small bullet vibrators, and then another to the head, right after he secured a cock ring around the base. This was supposed to be torture, a punishment. She would not enjoy this, he told himself. But he would. And he was, even just jerking her off in her hands and watching her begin to squirm and let out small moans, plump and red painted lips open wide as she let out the most beautiful sounds.  
“Once I’m done with you,” he breathed out, lowering his head to let out hot breath over a hardening nipple, “You’ll realize how much of a formidable foe I truly am.” She gasped when he gave her nipple a quick bite, then soothed the pain with a few slow licks. “You’ll want me as an _ally_.”  
“We’ll see,” she hissed out, “So far, I’m not very impressed.”  
“Oh, _you will be_.” He bared his teeth and growled, hands moving quickly over the hot flesh in his hands, until her cock was rock hard. He rubbed the slit at the head until a bead of pre-cum budded, then taped another bullet vibrator over it. Another bullet was taped to the underside of her cock, and then another, slicked with lube, was slowly pushed into her waiting pucker. His fingers dug around for a bit until he found that spot that made her gasp and arch, pushing her chest further towards his face tantalizingly. Not one to pass down an offer, he took her breast in his mouth again.  
Caught up with her, he only now realized how wet and aching he was. In the space between his hips was heat, building up until he didn’t even know that he was straddling her thigh and rocking his hips down against hard muscle to try and alleviate his need.  
But he had a better idea.  
Stumbling away from her, he quickly switched on the vibrators. Edward watched her squirm for only a moment before quickly undoing his own pants and dropping them. He dug his fingers into his briefs and played with his clit for a few seconds before walking over to her. His briefs were dropped alongside his pants, and he went down to straddle her face. Knees popping as he went down until his freckled thighs were hugging her firm jawline.  
He could tell she was surprised from the way she suddenly shifted, eyes widening beneath the blindfold and breath coming in short, hard bursts against the lips of his cunt. It was invigorating, and only made him more hot, more wet and aching and in need of release.  
Fingers taking a hold of her hair, he shakily lowered his hips a few inches to brush his sex against her lips. Unused to the feeling of a mouth against him, he let out a soft moan immediately, his thighs already beginning to quiver. He tugged on her hair and she obediently opened her mouth without being told. A good thing, as he was sure his voice wouldn’t hold.  
Warm lips touched his. A slow and deliberate tongue snaked out of her mouth, sliding up and down along his folds, tasting him and leaving fire in their wake. He keened at the feeling, but was still desperate for more. He ground his hips down, rubbing his swollen clit against her mouth until she caught on and began to circle his clit with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking.  
With a sharp cry and gasp, he found his release. He raised his hips when he did, tingling and weak, so she would stop. When he saw the smirk on her dirtied lips, he quickly slapped the smile off her face.  
“You’re not supposed to enjoy this,” he hissed, his fingers taking hold of her neck. He leaned down into his arm, watching gleefully as she choked. “This may feel good now, but believe me, you’ll suffer.”  
But for now, he would have some fun, regardless of if she actually suffered or not.  
While he caught his breath, he moved his hands down to her breasts and squeezed. They felt nice and plump in his hands, so he squeezed again. He sucked at her nipples, bit and licked until her hips were arching up. He tightened the cock ring in response, a grin spreading across his face when Aker let out a frustrated sob. She was unused to not being allowed release. After all, who would deny her?  
One hand on her tits, the other rifled through his jacket pocket for a small tube of lube. After removing his gloves, he squirted a dollop onto his fingers and slid three into himself. It was easy enough. He was already wet and heavily aroused. A fourth finger slid inside, then his other hand offered a fifth. Aker seemed upset with being unattended to, so he continued to ignore her in favor of opening himself up.  
He stood on shaking legs, slick sliding down his thighs. His knees popped again, alerting Aker to his plans. She began to squirm in her confines, tugging against the ropes tying her arms behind her back, when a familiar cunt rubbed against the head of her dick. She winced as he ripped off the small vibrators, turning them off and dropping the wet things on her chest.  
Smug faced, Edward rocked his hips back and forth, dragging the head of her dick along his wet pussy. He let his eyes slide shut so he could feel her squirm, feel an intense heat and girth _slooowly_ slide up into him with every inch he lowered himself. His hands fell upon his own stomach, feeling the small bump there, growing with every inch he let into himself. It felt exquisite.  
“Oh…” he moaned, “I’m tempted to keep you.” He didn’t even have to touch his clit for him to feel his orgasm already creeping up on him, “Just for this.”  
His eyes were still closed. He didn’t see that her arms were freed and were currently removing the blindfold he had placed on her. He couldn’t see the hands that were removing the vibrators from her chest and placing them on the floor, or the thick hands that were suddenly settled on his thighs.  
His eyes shot open, and he gasped in pure terror as he saw her sitting up, hands freed and squeezing his thighs painfully. Pushing him down.  
Thrashing, he tried to wiggle away from her as she pushed him down further onto her cock. “Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!” He shrieked indignantly, legs kicking out and fists pounding against her chest.  
His head cracked against the stone ground as she switched their positions, pinning him down on his back, legs spread wide and over her hips as she speared him on her huge member.  
“L-look, wa-wait--” he pressed his hands to broad shoulders pleadingly. He could feel his bladder releasing as he took in the sight of her cold eyes again, brows pulled down into a furious glare and lips pulled back over sharpened teeth. “I’m-I’m s- _sorry_.”  
She slapped him. It sent him reeling, head spinning and mouth gaping open and shut like a fish. It was only an open handed slap, but it felt like a punch. His terror grew, and she just slapped him again. It stung, his lip splitting open. He began to tremble again, but this time, not from excitement.  
“I’m sorry!” He cried out when she hit him again, “Pl-please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  
“You’re _sorry?_ ” She hissed. Edward felt tears rolling down his cheeks from the rage he heard in her voice. “You kidnap me, _tease_ me, and you’re sorry?”  
He nodded desperately, choking on his sobs.  
“You’ll have to make it up to me.”  
Almost forgetting the dick still nestled deep inside of him, he nodded quickly. “Anything!”  
“Stop talking.” The cock ring fell to the floor.  
The request was odd. His eyes shot wide open, barely registering that her hands were now gripping his hips instead. “I--what? _OH!_ ”  
He let out a shrill scream as she suddenly began pounding into him, filling him with warmth all over again. He obediently stopped begging, but couldn’t stop the screaming and moaning that he let out as she fucked him deep. The head of her cock struck his cervix with every blow, and the pain felt just as good as the pleasure. He thrashed again as he came, squirting against her pelvis, but she didn’t stop. She just kept fucking him, grunting like an animal, fingers leaving bruises on his hips and thighs.  
“I-I can’t--Stop--I can’t take it anymore-- _please_ ,” he babbled desperately, the pleasure bringing pain as it began to overwhelm him. He realized too soon his mistake when she scowled at him, and began to rub his clit with her thumb as punishment. He screamed again, long and loud, uncaring of whoever heard him as he came again. His legs kicked out, then wrapped around her waist tightly, heels digging into the small of her back.  
Her thumb rubbed him after it began to sting, the overwhelming pleasure making it burn in the most amazing way. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, and he sobbed louder at the intensity of it.  
It wasn’t until he’d orgasmed for the fifth time and squirted for the second that she finally cummed. She rode it out, thrusting deeper and spreading his legs wide. She thrust so hard that he screamed until his voice was hoarse and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on her arms, scratching red and white lines into her skin as she spilled deep inside of him. He’d never been filled with cum before, especially so hot and so much, that he came once again.  
Aker pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and warm. She watched him for a moment, watched as he pitifully sobbed and whimpered, eyes swollen from the amount of tears he’d shed. She pressed a thumb to his clit again and he keened, jerking his hips away from her hand, silently telling her with his eyes that it was too much. Far too much.  
She sat back on her heels and grabbed his hair, pulling him up savagely. “Clean me off, or I make you cum again.” He only sniffled and nodded, lowering his head to lap obediently at her cock, cleaning off all the fluids. He ran his tongue over every inch of her, then sucked the head of the last drops of cum, before pulling away and ducking his head.  
Aker sat there for a moment, panting softly to catch her breath as she watched him tremble and sniffle pathetically. Chuckling, she grabbed him suddenly, pulling him forward and sinking four fingers deep into his pussy. Edward immediately gasped and let out a miserable cry.  
“No! _No!_ You-you said-- _You said you wouldn’t_!” He thrashed wildly in her arms, mortified when her fingers _pinched_ his clit and he came again twice; once from his clit, again from the fingers pistoning inside him. He clawed at her, watery eyes locked onto her face as she just grinned at him. Amused.  
Mercifully, she let him go. He tumbled to the cold floor and curled up into a ball, gasping for air as she stood calmly and went to retrieve her clothes. She put on what she could, leaving behind the ruined skirt and bra. But before she left, she came back over and placed a business card in front of him. She ruffled his hair, gave him a smile, and left him to his tears. 

 

Weeks later, Aker’s private cell began to ring. Curious at the unknown number, she answered the call as she reclined in her chair. She recognized the voice immediately and a grin filled her face.  
“Can I come over?”  
“Of course.”


End file.
